La Bleu Lapin
by Dangerous Combonation
Summary: A modern day Moulin Rouge, but with a few twists! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Moulin Rouge" or any of the songs. They belong to…well, I'm not sure who they belong to, but it's NOT me! The songs go to the movie, which I guess is property of "20th Century Fox" shrugs **

**Characters: **

**EmilySatine**

**Jordan Christian **

**Lenny Samuels Harold Zidler **

**George Lee The Duke **

**Jared Toulouse**

**Mike/Jacques Argentinean**

**Steve Satie **

**Kelsey Nini **

**Erika Nini's friend (New personality to the character)**

**Lily Marie (sort of) **

**La Bleu Lapin**

**Chapter 1**

"Emily! Get _up _here!"

Emily, the prettiest girl in all of L.A that _wasn't _into showbiz yet, yelled back, "Chill, Lenny! I'm coming!" She stumbled up the stairs, putting her hair up into a messy bun.

"What's got your panties in a big old bunch, Len?"

"The…the…the bank."

"The bank?"

"Yes, they're sending a representative to check this place out, see if they can renew my loan. If they don't renew it, _La Bleu Lapin _is kaput. They'll turn it into a parking garage."

"Oh man…"

"You've been here since your were 15, and I know you love this place almost more than me…"

"Yeah, I do. Listen, if there's _anything _I can do…"

"Make Mr. Lee happy."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to _sleep _with him…maybe. He's coming tonight, and I want you to be his waitress and show him that this a quality place for all types of people!"

"So you want me to lie, huh?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Where is he?"

"He isn't here yet, he should be shortly, though. I'll call you when he gets here. We're seating him in the patio, your section, obviously. Go on out there. I'll let you know when he gets here. You just go out to the patio…and do what you're supposed to do…in the patio…while you wait for Mr. Lee…"

"Lenny, chill out. Everything's going to be fine. Just leave it to Em and everything will be just fine! Trust me, you'll see."

He nodded and smiled and went off to the patio. She had just started serving a couple when Lenny tapped on the glass door that led to the patio. She went to the door and said, "What, Len?"

"He's here!"

Jordan Smith opened the door to his new apartment. He had traveled all the way from Ohio to Los Angeles to fulfill his dream of becoming a writer. He didn't care what kind of writer, he just wanted to write! Whether he became a journalist, a play writer, a screenwriter, an author, a co-author, whatever! He just wanted to get his thoughts and ideas down on paper for the world to read, and possibly enjoy! He set up his laptop and opened up a word document. He watched the cursor blink, waiting for him to type. _Blink, blink, blink…come on, man! You gotta come up with _something!_ It's not _that _hard! _He stared at the blank screen, waiting for some burst of inspiration. It didn't come. _Well, what do I believe in? Beauty…truth… freedom… and of course I believe in…_he looked out the window at the clear blue sky and finished his thought, _love. _

He put his fingers to the keyboard and was ready to start typing, when a crash coming from upstairs distracted him. He got up and opened the door to his apartment and looked up the stairs. A man was tumbling down the stairs at a rather fast speed! Jordan quickly stepped out into the hall and caught the man at the bottom. A tall man was dashing down the stairs crying, "I'm really sorry, sir, really, I am! I am most terribly sorry! Oh man, am I sorry!" He got to the bottom of the steps and helped Jordan carry the man into Jordan's apartment and set him on the couch.

"I am most terribly sorry for this, sir. Oh, Geez. See, he passed out on the stairs and fell all the way down. He's French, you see. His name is Jacques, but we all call him 'Mike' don't ask me why, it's a really long story and you'd probably pass out yourself by the end. You see, Mike passes out a lot, but he refuses to go see a doctor and figure out what is wrong with him, the stupid Frenchman. I think its Narcolepsy, but I'm not exactly pre-med!" Jordan just stared at this tall guy and said, "And…uh…you…you—who…who are _you_?"

"Oh, God, idiotic Jared! My name is Christophe Michael Gregory Robert Jared Holmes. Please call me Jared, as I can't see anyone attempting to call me 'Christophe Michael Gregory Robert Jared' can you? I think my parents were a little indecisive and out of it when they named me. My brother's named 'Nathan Oswald Matthew Timothy Jordan Alexander Michael Holmes.' They seem to like the name 'Michael'. It's absolutely crazy. They were nuts!"

Jordan nodded like he understood, when really his head was spinning with so many details. He stared at the Jared for a few more seconds and then said, "I'm Jordan." Jared held out his hand and said, "Well, hi, Jordan. What brings you to the most beautiful L.A?"

"I'm trying to fulfill my dreams."

"No better place than L.A. What are you aspiring to become, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I want to be a writer."

"What sort?"

"Not sure yet. I really just want to write. The type? Not sure."

"Well, what are you good at writing?"

"Well, I'm good at play writing, I guess. Or screen writing. Maybe one of those…but then again, I was on my high school and college paper, and they all said I was a _fantastic _journalist. I've written lots of short stories, things like that, so maybe I could be an author, or a co-author, or something to that effect…all I need is inspiration."

"I can help you there."

A/N- 

**Well? It's my retry. I hope it's not too terribly terrible. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. It's short, but it'll get longer. I promise. **

**Love, **

**DC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**La Bleu Lapin**

**Chapter 2**

Jared and Jordan carried Mike up the stairs and into the apartment above Jordan's. Sitting at the table was a man dressed only in Mickey Mouse underpants eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. Jared and Jordan dropped Mike on a chair and Jared said to the man, "Steve! What are you doing? It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"I got hungry…"

"Well we can't exactly just go around willy-nilly when we've got such a serious problem!"

"What problem?"

Jared whispered, "Sam left…"

Steve caught on and then noticed Jordan standing at the door. He said to him, "Who're you?"

"Uh, I'm Jordan…"

"Jared, what's he doing here?"

"He's a writer."

"So?"

"So!" Jared pulled Steve off into a bedroom and said quietly, "Sam left! We have no one to write our play! He's a writer, interested in writing pretty much _anything_! _He _can write the show!" Steve stroked his chin and then said, "It's a good plan…but Samuels is set on Sam writing the show. How can we convince him that this Jordan fellow is better? How do we even _know_ he's better?"

"Well he hasn't left, and that's better than Sam, now isn't it?"

"I suppose so…but still, Samuels will never agree! And _La Blue Lapin _is the only place near enough here where we can perform it. It's got that great stage with the lighting and everything and all that space for spectators. It truly is the best spot in L.A for an off, off, off, _off _Broadway production—"

"Steve! We're not arguing about _where _we're having it!"

"Oh, right. So how do you think we can convince Samuels?"

"I've got this plan. Emily."

Steve and Jared returned from the back room and smiled at Jordan. Jordan said to them, "What's going on?" Steve replied, "We have an idea for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, every year, we write this play. And every year we perform it at this restaurant. _La Bleu Lapin. _Our, um, play writer has decided to, um…"

Jared cut in, "He ditched us. Said he was tired of writing our show because we 'Showed no respect.' Something like that."

Steve continued, "So you could write the show for us!"

Jordan started thinking. _Me? Write a _play_? Simply preposterous! I don't know anything about play writing! Why on _Earth _would they ask _me _of all people? Oh, right. I told Jared I was a good play/screen writer. Oh, jeez. So that's what I get for one teensy little lie…what would Dad say, I wonder? _He had no trouble deciding that his father would be very disappointed. Jordan had left Ohio because his father didn't believe in him or his writing. Writing so quickly after arriving scared him. He turned and ran to the door. Jared cried, "Where are you going!" Jordan turned and said, "I can't write a _play _for you guys! I'd _love _to, but I—I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I…I…I don't…know…exactly…"

"So what's the problem, then?"

"Again, I…don't know."

"Come on, please try? You're perfect for writing it."

"Why?"

"Well, because…because…well, we want someone to write this show who's…free, who believes in freedom …who wants to love…who can see the beautiful things in life! Are you not that?"

Jordan looked down at his shoes. It was true, he did believe in all those things. He looked back up at the hopeful faces of Steve and Jared and said, "Fine."

Steve jumped up and cried, "Yes!" Jared pulled him back down and said, "You remember our dilemma, right, Steve?"

"Oh, right…"

Jordan asked, "What's the matter?"

Jared replied, "We're not sure the owner of _La Bleu Lapin, _Lenny Samuels, is going to be too thrilled. He likes Sam's work."

"Oh…"

"But we have a plan!"

"What?"

"There's this waitress there. Emily. She's the most beautiful woman in all of L.A…well, that hasn't been discovered. She's really into acting, and she wants to be an actress. She does these…favors…for Lenny. She's not a slut or anything, or even a whore. She just dates guys that Lenny wants to impress or people who can help his business."

Steve added, "She dated Sam for awhile to get him to write the previous shows. Then she found he's a…well, he's…he's…"

Jared continued, "He's a cross dresser, alright? So anyway. Emily can get Samuels to do _anything_ she wants. She's his little pet. We think that if we can get you to talk to her, she can suggest to Samuels that you write the show instead of Sam. We happen to know that her tables are out on the patio tonight."

Steve continued, "So we scurry you down to _La Bleu Lapin _and you impress her with your…debonair…she goes to Samuels and it's a done deal! What do you think?"

"Okay…so what am I supposed to _do, _exactly?"

"We're going to get you dressed up, so she notices you."

"And how am I supposed to, I don't know, impress her?"

"Well, she loves acting. Tell her you're a play writer, looking for a star. She'll love that. She'll jump at the chance."

"Okay…if you're sure this will work…"

"It's fool proof."

Emily dashed downstairs again to freshen up quickly before Mr. Lee arrived. She dabbed on a little more lip-gloss and applied some mascara and eyeliner before running back upstairs. Coming through the door at that precise moment was a tall, dark, handsome man, dressed in a suit. She eyed him carefully and made her way back to her tables, hoping that the good-looking man she'd just seen was Mr. Lee.

When the man was seated in Emily's section, she couldn't have been happier. She saw Lenny come to the door and they made eye contact. Emily was now sure that this man was Mr. Lee. She sweetly walked up to him and said, "Hey, my name's Emily. I'm you're waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" The man smiled up at her and said, "Wine, please. White wine." She raised her eyebrows and replied, "Coming right up."

Jordan saw her coming up from the back stairs and then rush out to the patio. _She's beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen someone as…stunning… as her. _He had been delighted when he was seated on the patio, and her being his waitress. _Emily. How can such a plain and simple name belong to someone so breathtaking? _He ordered white wine, as Jared and Steve told him to do. They said it made him sound classy.

As Emily headed off to get him his white wine, she turned and looked back at him looking at his menu, raising his eyebrows every once in a while, nodding at some things, and sticking his tongue at something. She laughed silently to herself. _He's so cute. This is going to the easiest deal I ever sealed for Lenny. This is going to be fun! _

Jordan opened his menu and started reading it. _Salmon, that's okay…Chicken, not bad…Liver? Oh my gosh, that's so _gross_! Euh! _Steve told him to order something expensive. It made him sound like "the real deal". Emily was sure to notice that. Steve had given him a hundred dollar bill to spend. After a bit more searching, Jordan decided on steak. _Well that sure is expensive. I'm glad Steve is paying for this. _While he waited for his drink, his thoughts quickly turned to his server, Emily. _Even if this doesn't work, and the owner guy, whatever his name was, doesn't buy it, it'll all be worth it. Seeing her, talking to her, looking into her eyes was well worth it. This is going to be fun! _

**

* * *

A/N-**

**Sorry for the long update, guys! And sorry for any bit of confusing stuff in here. I hope it will all iron out in the end for you. Have you figured out that Emily thinks Mr. Lee is Jordan yet? If you hadn't, then you needed to know anyway so I'm glad I told you. Well? What do you think so far? I've been stretching for this chapter, and I'm sorry it had to be a bit short. I know I promised a long chapter, but I wanted to give you _something _to go on. Anyway. I wanted to shed some light on the name I chose for this fic. _La Bleu Lapin _in French means "The Blue Rabbit." To all of the people who were concerned with the grammar mistakes in this, I wanted to say that I realized this. 'lapin' is a masculine noun, so it shouldn't be 'la'. And, in French, colors go _after _the noun they're describing. I am going to be in French 3 so, believe me, I know. It _should _be "Le Lapin Bleu" I wanted to say thank you anyway to those who said something. Glad for the concern. I was aware anyway, because I did it on purpose. _La Bleu Lapin _sounds better in my opinion. Also, I am aware my pen name is spelled wrong; I did it on purpose. In case anyone was curious or noticing that. I started putting 'DC' at the bottom of these (see my signature) because I got sick of people telling me. Well, please review! **

**Love, **

**DC**


End file.
